Estaría bien esta noche
by Mafer26
Summary: Sin quererme salir de los personajes, pongo aquí lo que no pasará tan facilmente en el manga XD, es un dramón, aunque pueden haber risas, como suspenso, llanto, tal vez locura, o más corto: amor.
1. cap 1

Cap 1: "Estaría bien… esta noche"

"Es increíble como una persona puede llegar a acostumbrarse a lo que sea…"

Pensaba senpai de camino a la cocina, Morinaga le había dejado la cena lista antes de salir pues llegaría tarde.

Cuando senpai le dijo que no era necesario, que tras el viaje a Canadá el había aprendido a cocinar alguna que otra cosa simple, Morinaga lo regaño con simpleza mientras comenzaba a cocinar:

"claro que no senpai, no dejaré que comas cualquier cosa, en Canadá te salvaste de tener una mala alimentación porque desayunabas y almorzabas en el casino de esa universidad…"

"mmm" senpai recordaba esto mientras metía el plato ya preparado al microondas… no dijo nada más esa vez, después de todo era cierto… y también, después de todo, el gusta de la comida que prepara Morinaga, aunque no le gusta decirlo, la última vez que lo hizo Morinaga dio un gran grito y lo empezó a abrazar como siempre, puede ser molesto, y alborotador… por cosas tan simples…

Senpai se sonroja mientras suspira… tras sentarse y probar un poco de esa carne con vegetales, arroz y una salsa de la que no sabe el nombre (no tiene idea de estas cosas) se da cuenta que en verdad Morinaga cocina bien, y es una pena no poder decírselo…

"pero…! Es que él siempre me avergüenza!"

Grita en sus pensamientos, comiendo con un poco de orgullo y algo sonrojado la comida de Morinaga…

"que estará haciendo ahora…?"

- tadataima! – escucho senpai a lo lejos en la entrada, junto con un suave portazo al cerrarse la puerta "como no lo oí entrar?, estaré algo distraído"

Morinaga aparece en el comedor

- bienvenido – contesta senpai, aunque no se levanta para recibirlo, bueno, senpai es algo rudo – creía que llegarías más tarde…

si, eso pensaba también – contesta Morinaga dejando su mochila sobre un sofá – pero terminamos antes de improviso y me apresure en venir, que pena que ya estés comiendo, esperaba alcanzar a hacerte compañía –sonríe Morinaga sacándose su chaqueta.

- Eh… - senpai mira hacia otro lado – en verdad… acabo de comenzar, si te apresuras podemos comer juntos…

- De verdad? Lo harías por mi? – Morinaga lo ve con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa.

- tks! No hagas alboroto por estas cosas, odio cuando lo haces, apresúrate o comeré sin ti – senpai cierra los ojos, se sonroja y refunfuña

- Hai hai – Morinaga se dirige feliz a la cocina, y rápidamente aparece con su plato, se sienta – itadakimasu!

Comienzan a comer, senpai ya se a calmado pero piensa que con lo que acaba de suceder definitivamente no le podrá decir que su comida sabe muy bien…

- y como te fue? No estas más ocupado ahora?

- Uff si… - mientras comen comienzan a conversar – este semestre parece más duro de lo común porque no son pruebas escritas ni aplicables en laboratorio o evaluaciones, si no trabajos de investigación directa y en grupo, lo que lo hace más complicado… ya sabes muchos tienen su vida, no es como si fuéramos a la escuela… ah *suspiro*…

- Mmm ya veo, si sé a lo que te refieres, yo no puedo trabajar con nadie en mis investigaciones.

- Mm? Y yo que soy entonces? xD

- Ah bueno, tu eres una excepción claro ¬ -¬

- o/o…

- ahg, no empieces otra vez! Puedes dejarme comer tranquilo?

- Gomen gomen! No dije nada! n/n – "ahhh a senpai realmente le parezco especial!"

Maldita sea!, Odio que sea así!, No podemos ni comer con tranquilidad! Por qué tiene que estar enamorado de mí?, Si solo fuéramos amigos… sería todo mucho más pacifico, estaríamos más cómodos, ufff -.-

Al terminar de comer, tras otras conversaciones más triviales, como la investigación misma (que no lo escribiré porque es un tema más que trivial, aburrido xD), Morinaga al acabar su plato dice:

- mm! Que bueno me quedo hoy! No te parece? Croe que es porque como lo hice en la tarde tuve más tiempo para prepararlo con mayor delicadeza.

- Mmm sí… está… -senpai mira hacia otro lado, pensando si está bien o no decirlo – estuvo bueno – termina mirando a Morinaga de reojo.

Morinaga simplemente sonríe, y se queda observándolo con tranquilidad.

Senpai: O/ó q-qué?

Morinaga: nada… es sólo que… amo estas cosas tan cotidianas.

Senpai: o-O ah?

Mori: jejeje nada, olvídalo, recogeré esto.

Morinaga se levanta con los platos y se va a lavarlos, senpai ve como se aleja y aún sentado en el comedor piensa "para ti son buenas… pero para mi pueden ser algo estresantes". Se levanta y va al sofá a ver televisión, no tiene que hacer nada más por hoy, aunque igualmente está algo cansado, con Morinaga tan ocupado no ha podido ayudarlo todo lo que quisiera en las investigaciones del laboratorio "ojalá pronto se estabilice esto…"

Apenas ve unos programas (a los que honestamente no hizo mucho caso) comienza a sentir mucho sueño, mira el reloj, apenas son las 8:30…

* bosteza*, se acomoda mejor, con las piernas abiertas y recargando la espalda en el sofá, los brazos estirados, se deja hundir un poco más en el sofá "ah… parece que esta semana será de locos…"

- tienes sueño?

Mira hacia atrás, Morinaga está detrás a pasos de él, secándose las manos, acaba de terminar de lavar.

- sí… un poco – senpai por costumbre inconsciente se acomoda mejor, dejando espacio por si Morinaga quiere sentarse, pero de esto no se da cuenta.

- Tal vez debas acostarte, aunque sea temprano, si lo necesitas…

- Eso también iría por ti, no? Incluso te ves peor que yo – lo apunta con un dedo, Morinaga en verdad tenía ojeras.

- eje, es verdad… - se sienta al lado de senpai – pero… no te e visto en todo el día… me gustaría estar a tu lado un poco más – Morinaga dice esto mirando a senpai, sonriéndole.

Senpai se sonroja y se hace un poco para atrás, pero sin dejar su asiento

- Tú!... por qué te gusta decir cosas tan vergonzosas? o/ó – voltea sonrojado, cerrando los ojos sin ver a Morinaga, pero no se va.

Mori sonríe aún más, pero no logra evitar un bostezo, senpai lo mira de reojo "cómo es posible que quiera quedarse a mi lado haciendo nada cuando podría ir a descansar?... es un idiota ¬/´¬…".

Morinaga se frota los ojos, por lo que no nota que senpai le mira casi de frente, serio… senpai se a dado cuenta, pero sin pensarlo del todo (eso seria vergonzoso) que Mori en verdad quiere estar con él (una cosa es oírlo, y otra aceptarla).

Senpai: bueno entonces…

- Mori: mm? – mira a senpai.

Senpai se pone de pie, y de nuevo sin mirar a Mori dice: iré por café.

Mori: eh…sí - sonríe – gracias.

Senpai fue a la cocina refunfuñando de lo embarazoso que es Morinaga, pensando si de verdad no lo haría intencionalmente. Calentó la cafetera, y recordó que Mori suele dejar el café listo para él "es un exagerado, no soy un inútil" pensó con penoso orgullo. La cafetera estaba lista. Comenzó a servir. "me cuida demasiado…." Pensó finalmente…. Doblegando su orgullo y sonrojándose.

Volvió al comedor, con las dos tazas en las manos (él sabe cual es la taza favorita de Mori, y Mori sabe cual es la suya; pero senpai no se da cuenta de lo mono que es eso xD).

- Morinaga, el café está… ¿eh?

Morinaga dormía. Sentado, con la espalda completamente pegada a la cabecera del sofá, y algo inclinado hacia un costado, dormía placidamente.

- este idiota – suspiro senpai con su enojo habitual, dejando las tazas en la mesa de centro para tener las manos libres, pues estaba decidido a zamarrear a Morinaga.

- sen…pai… – susurra Morinaga en sueños.

Senpai se voltea, ve que Morinaga aún dormido lo llamaba y que le corría una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla, bajando suavemente. Sus cejas se han inclinado un poco, y aprieta sus ojos. Está inquieto – te amo…

Senpai primero se sorprende, después se espanta, finalmente se sonroja. Pero ante todo, gana su terror de ver a Morinaga llorar (aún si él no es consiente de esto) (N/A: recordar aquí cap 3 del tomo 6).

- eh! Morinaga! Ey! – remueve a Morinaga con brusquedad, espantado.

- mm… eh?... – este despierta como si nada – ah, lo siento… me quede dormido? Jeje gomen… - se restriega un poco sus ojos, confunde la humedad de estos por sueño, no por lagrimas.

Senpai, aún con sus manos en cada hombro de Morinaga, lo mira espantado.

- ah… qué pasa? – este lo mira confundido.

- Ah! Nada! – retrocede y mira hacia otro lado, sonrojado, se acaba de dar cuenta de que se sorprendió desmesuradamente.

"¿habrá pasado…que haya soñado y no recuerda su sueño…?"

Morinaga toma su taza y bebe un sorbo de café, mirando de reojo a senpai; sabe que no es muy adecuado insistirle… pero por dentro trata de sacar conclusiones, inevitablemente inclinadas a su favor, como siempre xD "estará… preocupado por mi?"

Mientras, senpai continúa meditando desesperadamente, olvidando su café, e incluso lo que lo había avergonzado; las lágrimas de Morinaga son todo lo que ocupa su mente: "Morinaga a llorado… y a dicho…que me ama… me ama tanto que es capaz de…". Mira a Morinaga con un rostro de enfado y a la vez de vergüenza, pues aún esta sonrojado (solo senpai puede mezclar emociones así).

- Morinaga – dice.

- Eh! Sí? – se levanta y lo mira algo exaltado, de pronto se siente con riesgo a una golpiza.

Al sentir su mirada, senpai vuelve a voltear, y se sonroja aún más, Morinaga lo nota y se sorprende.

- esta noche – susurra – estaría… bien…

- eh? - Morinaga no comprendió.

- RAYOS! – voltea a mirarlo colérico (y más sonrojado que nunca xD) - ¿ESTAS SORDO O QUÉ? Dije que esta noche está bien!

- Ah… "¿esta bien?" – Morinaga honestamente está confundido.

- O/Ó! ggzz! – senpai se voltea – sólo quiero decir! Que después estaré muy ocupado, y tú más aún!, y…no quiero que me estés molestando después, cuando tenga mucho trabajo que hacer! ESO ES TODO!

Y entonces Morinaga entendió; se sonrojo un poco y sonrió con dulzura bajando la mirada. Entonces comprendió que no era buena idea exigirle más explicaciones, sabe que a senpai le cuesta…; sin embargo, sacarle una declaración amorosa detrás de esa tonta escusa, en verdad es muy tentador, y más que eso, Morinaga se muere por oír algo así… así que decidió "buscar un avance" indirectamente.

Morinaga se levanta del sofá con una sonrisa ahora algo picara en el rostro; toma de la cintura al senpai, el cual da un respingo y lo mira doblando su cuello.

- nee senpai… estoy algo cansado así que tendrás que ayudarme un poco… - incluso su voz cambia un poco (se puso seme xD).

- q-qué quieres decir? – senpai se remueve un poco de su abrazo, pero no se libra del todo.

No te preocupes jeje – sonríe - primero vamos a la habitación, dime, ¿cuál prefieres… - lo mira más serio, pero aún con su sonrisa algo malvada - la tuya o… la mía? – la sonrisa picara de Morinaga creció un poco más mientras decía estas palabras.

- …eh… - senpai bajó el rostro sonrojado – yo… - los brazos de Morinaga apretaron más su torso – nn!… - senpai lo miró con su cara de victima (tan pronto xD) – quiero… - esquiva más aún la mirada brillante de Mori, mientras se sonroja más – prefiero… tu cuarto…

- El mío? Por qué? – dijo juguetón Morinaga.

- Cállate, no tienes porque saberlo…

- Oh vamos, dime, por favor – y lo apretó aún más, presionando su cuerpo el suyo.

- Ah! – brinca senpai aun sin mirarlo, sus manos estaban en las muñecas de Morinaga, en un penoso intento de detenerlo, cosa que nunca ha funcionado… es más para su pobre orgullo, un pequeño reflejo de su orgullo – yo… - y su sonrojo seguía en aumento - no quiero estar después en mi habitación y recordar…

- Jejeje, que cruel senpai… pero sabes – le lamio la oreja, lo que hizo que senpai diera un salto más brusco y gimiera más fuerte – entonces tendré que hacértelo tan fuerte que no puedas olvidarlo sin importar donde estés…

- Ah! Ya déjame! Deja de ensañarte conmigo… no juegues! – dijo removiéndose senpai – si vamos a ir, vamos de una vez!

- Vale, vale – suelta a senpai, se hecha algo para atrás, y lo mira con deleite, está temblando, abrazándose a si mismo como si eso pudiera contener la excitación de su cuerpo, está avergonzado, sonrojado, y evita su mirada…

- Vamos de una vez! - apenas y le soltó se fue a la habitación, sin mirar a atrás.

- Hai hai – sonríe ahora con más ternura, siguiéndole.

Cap 2: "no soporto verte llorar"

Entran a la habitación.


	2. cap 2

Cap 2: "No soporto verte llorar!"

Morinaga tardó un poco en llegar, no sabía si era por el cansancio, o porque quería disfrutar del "lindo paisaje": un senpai avergonzado yendo a SU habitación (algo no muy común), por lo que una fina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras miraba como él se perdía en el pasillo.

Al entrar a su habitación lo encontró de pie, con el cuerpo tenso y la respiración agitada; adivinó que estaba sonrojado aun sin verlo de frente (estaba de espaldas a él) "seguro debe tener esa cara tan espantada…". Y no se equivocó, senpai frente a la cama, la miraba como si fuera el propio demonio, sabía lo que significaba, y su cerebro no podía procesar como iba a llegar de donde estaba… a la cama misma.

Tan ensimismado en la nada (pues en nada pensaba por el impacto) que no advirtió que Morinaga había entrado ya a la habitación. Éste se dio cuenta de ello, y sonriendo más aun (honestamente, todo de senpai le parece "lindo") lo cogió por la cintura y le beso el hombro. Senpai dio un brinco que casi golpea el mentón de Morinaga.

- E-ey! – senpai se echó hacia atrás casi como un reflejo, aun cuando sabía que era muy tonto ser tan esquivo cuando se estaba apunto de…

Se dio cuenta de ello enseguida, desvió la mirada más avergonzado, y volvió a bloquearse (era difícil cambiar sus costumbres).

Morinaga al frente de él, le miro con paciencia (el cansancio hace que no sea tan impulsivo como de costumbre), le sonrió otra vez, y le dijo, acercándole la mano "ven, senpai".

Senpai permanentemente sonrojado, con la mueca tensa que Morinaga adivinó. Lo miró, luego miró su mano, otra vez a Mori, y finalmente su brazo temblando se estiró, y una mano demasiado tensa tomó la de Mori.

Senpai seguía sin mirarlo, y Morinaga seguía mirándolo con paciencia, pero ahora un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Morinaga lentamente jaló de esa mano, sabía que no era bueno hacer movimientos bruscos con un senpai al borde de un ataque; Morianga normalmente no puede hacer caso a su mente cuando le dice esto, pero ahora por su cansancio pudo hacerlo, tratando más delicadamente a senpai, el cual, inconscientemente se lo agradeció.

Cuando quedó al frente de Morinaga aun no lo miraba a los ojos, tenía la cabeza baja, sonrojado y su mueca de tensión se había endurecido mucho más.

El sonrojo de Morinaga había aumentado en ese momento pero se mantenía su fina sonrisa; parecía que el cansancio le hacia tener la mente más clara y por tanto comprendía mejor lo difícil que era esto para senpai.

Pero otra vez un ligero impulso nubló su mente (uno de los muchos impulsos que lo nublaría a lo largo de esa noche) y su mano libre se movió casi inconscientemente a tomar la mejilla de senpai obligándolo a mirarlo.

Senpai, en su bloqueo, se dejo hacer y de forma automática miró a Morinaga. Al encontrarse tan directamente con sus ojos (que tenían ya "ese" brillo) lo trajo rápidamente –y bruscamente- a la realidad.

Senpai se contrajo completamente, soltándose del agarre de Morinaga, y echándose hacia atrás. Un sudor frío acompañó la tensión de su cuerpo, pero al menos ese asombro había despertado más su conciencia y entonces al fin pudo reaccionar.

- Y-ya! Si vas a hacerlo, empieza de una maldita vez! – dijo levantando los hombros, apretando los ojos cerrados en un grito.

Morinaga (que estaba un poco sorprendido) volvió a parecerle linda la actitud de Senpai y rió un poco por lo bajo.

- Je je je, pero senpai…te dije antes que estaba cansado, verdad?

- Eh?- senpai aún no estaba en condiciones de procesar mucha información

- Sí, senpai…- Morinaga empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Senpai a medida que le hablaba- recuerda que estoy tan agotado que no puedo moverme tanto como quisiera… - tomó su cintura otra vez, Senpai se tensó paralizándose, y Morinaga acercó su rostro al suyo, justo frente a su boca y susurró – tendrás que ayudarme…

Senpai abrió enormemente los ojos, su boca apretó los dientes y sus labios se contrajeron, el sonrojo por un segundo se fue y cambió drásticamente a palidez, pero tras comprender a lo que Morinaga se refería (5 segundos de procesamiento) se volvió más rojo aún, pero ya no tenía tensión en el rostro, ahora simplemente tiritaba un poco.

- Qué… quieres decir?- senpai, acostumbrado a encarar las respuestas, lo miró a los ojos aún si en realidad no quería saber lo que preguntaba.

Morinaga conservaba un poco su rostro de "tierno enamorado", pero de forma dramática estaba cambiando a "seme activo".

- Sí… no seas malo senpai – la punta de su lengua relamió los labios aun tiritones de senpai – tienes que ayudarme…

Senpai cerró fuertemente los ojos, su rostro ahora tiritaba y se tensaba a la vez. Miró después a Morinaga, y ahora, sin pensar absolutamente en nada – ahora por decisión propia prefería eso –volvió a cerrar los ojos fuertemente otra vez mientras abría su boca, y juntó su lengua con la de él.

Morinaga siquiera se sorprendió por esto, no porque estuviera acostumbrado a eso (claro que no! seria imposible) sino más bien, porque se ensimismó tan rápidamente en la boca de senpai, que también se nubló su mente.

De la cintura de senpai pasó a su espalda, encerrándolo en un abraso; senpai por costumbre ya echa reflejo puso sus manos en los brazos de éste, como si lo detuviera, pero esa acción para ambos es el "abraso" de senpai.

La lengua de senpai estaba paralizada dentro de su boca dejándose llevar y frotar por la de Morinaga, el cual no cuidaba en absoluto el choque de dientes o alguna fricción demasiada brusca de sus labios.

- Ah…

Senpai ya estaba en "actitud victima", de la cual no sabe si es consiente (para escapar de su propio deseo) u honestamente inconsciente. Tal vez ambos.

La respiración de ambos se agitaba a medida que Morinaga comenzaba a besarlo con más intensidad, un fino hilo de saliva caía por la comisura sus labios, sin oportunidad de que hubiera otro entre estos, pues estaban demasiado juntos e inseparables para eso.

Morinaga se separo al fin se éste, y el hilo apareció, cortándose rápidamente apenas senpai pudo exhalar la respiración que no había podido desahogar del todo por el beso.

- Vamos, senpai… yo no podré hacerlo todo… - Morinaga lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y entreabiertos, sonrojado, y aún con la respiración agitada, pero no tanto como senpai…

Senpai, en el abrazo de Morinaga, chocando su nariz aun con la de él, comprendió del todo a lo que se refería, es cierto, él siempre es el que lo hace todo… pero eso no lo verbalizó en su mente, eso sería demasiado.

Morinaga se separó lentamente de senpai, que tenia ahora el cuerpo más relajado (los besos crean ese efecto en él) y la mirada baja otra vez. Al separarse Mori le tomó de las manos pero las soltó al separarse más. Se sentó en la cama, y lo miró.

- Ven – volvió a llamarlo con tranquilidad como hace un rato, pero esta vez, algo de ansiedad se sentía en su voz.

Senpai lo miró, el tum tum que había sentido todo ese rato ahora fue algo diferente. El ver a Morinaga, ahí, con el cuerpo algo inclinado hacia atrás y ver como su pecho estaba agitado… lo hizo sentir extraño.

- No sé… - senpai ante ese sentimiento volvió a esquivar su mirada, y su sonrojo al fin llegó a sus orejas – qué hacer…

Morinaga sonrió con ternura una vez más.

- Empieza… - bajo su mirada, luego miró a senpai con algo de extraña timidez – sacándome la ropa.

- Ah – senpai lo miró sorprendido, inconscientemente esperando haber oído mal, cuando en realidad el haber oído eso era algo esperable de la "situación" a la que se enfrentaba.

Pestañó varias veces, como si eso le ayudara a comprender mejor lo que había oído. Miro a otro lado, cuando obviamente no miraba en realidad nada, y su mente, que ya se había acostumbrado a esos golpes e impresiones, pudo continuar pensando un tanto claramente lo que debía hacer.

Tragó saliva, miró otra vez a Morinaga pero no de frente su cabeza aun apuntaba a la nada.

Morinaga también miraba, con unos ojos algo sumisos, senpai comprendió que si se negaba Morianga no se quejaría, seguro lo respetaría "no sólo quiero tu cuerpo, también quiero tu corazón" recordó que una vez se lo había dicho. Suspiró un tanto y pensó "precisamente eso es lo que hace que pueda hacer… estas cosas".

Senpai, camino algo tiritón a donde estaba Morinaga, que lo miraba con cierto grado de miedo ante su futura acción. Senpai tontamente trató de actuar con orgullo ante lo que iba a hacer (que en verdad, no estaba seguro qué era) y se sentó al lado de Morinaga, con el rostro tenso, como si estuviera serio (su boca luchaba por torcer su mueca nerviosa apretando los dientes).

Después de sentarse, respiro profundo, y volteo a mirar a Morinaga, decidido, con una mueca de disgusto, pero en realidad Mori pudo percibir su nerviosismo (inclinando al pánico).

- N-no… no quiero que me comentes de esto… en el futuro, de acuerdo?

- … - Morinaga lo miró algo sorprendido, pero después reconoció que era una actitud esperable de parte de senpai, sonrió un tanto – está bien senpai, entiendo.

Senpai miró al frente otra vez "diablos… - tragó saliva – ojala me hubiera discutido un poco más".

Se tensó al sentir la mano de Morinaga en la suya – ya no brincaba, inconscientemente se estaba acostumbrando a la situación – y volteo instantáneamente con algo de miedo, ya esperaba a un Morinaga sobre él aun cuando este le dijo que no tenía energías, ya está algo traumatizado de ese accionar de parte de él.

Pero fue diferente está vez, aun cuando no pudo ver que mirada tenia, sabía que no era como las otras veces. Ahora Morinaga apretaba su mano no con ternura, si no más bien con desesperación.

Se quedaron en silencio, senpai no apartó sus manos.

Finalmente la voz lenta y cansada de Morinaga rompió ese silencio tan tenso.

- Está bien… si no quieres senpai…

Senpai lo miró de frente, buscando sus ojos (por primera vez concientemente en esa velada) y al notar como Morinaga lo evitaba, recordó esa solitaria lagrima que caía por su mejilla hace un rato…

- Está bien… yo… sí quiero… - dijo casi sin pensar, turbado y asustado por ese recuerdo.

Morinaga lo miró al fin, en verdad tenia los ojos un tanto llorosos. Seguramente se sentía más sensible que de costumbre debido a la debilidad, si senpai le hubiera dicho que no quería hacerlo él no lo obligaría y sólo se iría a dormir teniendo por seguro que despertaría con lo ojos hinchados a la mañana siguiente.

Pero tras haber oído eso, por fin fue la mente de Morinaga fue la que se bloqueo y no la de senpai, se quedo quieto, mirándolo, sintiendo como sus ojos se enfriaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

- Está bien… - senpai dándose cuenta de lo dicho, puso una mano en su hombro, fue un signo de ternura disfrazada de amistad varonil debido a su orgullo – yo… quiero hacer esto. – estaba tenso y nervioso otra vez.

Y besó a Morinaga, mientras sus labios tiritaban.

Los ojos de Morinaga se cerraron como un reflejo, y al hacerlo las lagrimas contenidas en sus parpados cayeron en dos pequeñas gotas que rodaron por sus mejillas llegando a las de senpai, el cual al sentirlas abrió los ojos, que estaban hasta ese momento fuertemente apretados por los nervios. Aun con sus labios unidos, senpai pudo ver esas lagrimas, y el rostro sufriente, y agradecido a la vez de Morinaga.

Senpai entrecerró los ojos, mirando ese rostro tan unido al de él, mientras sus bocas se abrían y se movían en una sincronía natural que ninguno de los dos notó.

Entonces senpai volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se sonrojaba del todo, y comenzó a levantar la polera de Morinaga, decidido a no abrir los ojos en lo más mínimo para no ver la, seguramente, nueva expresión del rostro de Morinaga, quizás felicidad, tal vez algo de sorpresa con vergüenza, tal vez simple excitación; la que fuera de todas formas, avergonzaría a senpai, pero a la vez no podría odiar esos rostros, ya que le provocaban alivio, alivio de que no fueran como aquel rostro sufriente que detesta en Mori.

Y decidido a borrar ese rostro, sus manos dejaron de tiritar.


	3. cap 3

Cap 3:

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Aunque la mente de senpai estaba bastante nublada por aquel beso, aun así pudo preguntarse eso. Todavía conservaba un mínimo de conciencia, más bien, de orgullo que le permitía resistir su mente sobre lo que su cuerpo hacía. Pero extrañamente, aun así… sus manos seguían quitando la camiseta de Morinaga.

¡Ojala pudiera perder del todo su conciencia! Saber lo que está haciendo, tener conciencia de la realidad… era muy duro para él, ya que esta vez no era como las otras pasadas, su cuerpo y su mente no estaban siendo arrastrados como de costumbre por Morinaga, esta vez senpai tenía que estar consiente, porque debía hacer lo que estaba acostumbrado a que Mori hiciera solo.

Al internalizar del todo esta última idea, el temblor que de sus dedos que se había ido volvió tomando incluso el resto de su cuerpo; esa fue la explicación que él dio, cuando en realidad, volvía a tiritar por el tacto de sus dedos contra la piel de Morinaga.

Cuado la polera llegó a la altura del pecho, ambos abrieron los ojos, el impedimento que los brazos de Morinaga provocaban hizo despertar a ambos. Aun con las narices una al lado de la otra, separaron un tanto sus labios y se miraron. Senpai extrañamente no se avergonzó, estaba demasiado ensimismado como para hacerlo, y por parte de Morinaga, este siempre estaba ensimismado en esos momentos.

Morinaga fue el primero en reaccionar, tragó saliva y echándose para atrás se quitó del todo la camiseta. Senpai al verlo hacer esto también reacciono por su cuenta y, tragando saliva como Morinaga, sólo lo quedó mirando, honestamente, no tenia idea de que hacer (tal vez su mente había quedado en blanco otra vez, o verdaderamente no tenia idea qué hacer a continuación).

Moringa volvió a verlo tras arrogar la camiseta a cualquier lado, senpai estaba otra vez tenso, sin saber qué hacer, y como siempre, esto a Morinaga le pareció lindo.

Sonrió finamente, y cogió la mano de senpai, el cual lo miro de forma automática (notar por supuesto, que ya no brinca), y entonces, se recostó, jalando de paso un poco a senpai, que termino inclinado sobre él, pero no recostado (aun).

- sube senpai… - dijo con suavidad Morinaga (no se podría decir que fue suave por cansancio u "otra cosa") – sabes que estoy cansado…

Senpai se quedó en silencio, contorneo los ojos por el suelo como si buscara un "algo", la acción que debía hacer a continuación, o tal vez lo que debía pensar de aquello. Su mirada de pronto se topo con su propia mano en al mano de Mori, éste la tomaba con suavidad, y él sin darse cuenta, también había tomado la suya "¿en que momento esto se volvió normal?", senpai sabía que tenía esa mueca estática en su rostro, y le preocupó – cosa que nunca antes había ocurrido – de hacer pensar a Morinaga que él estaba molesto y/o incomodo con la situación, claro, después de todo había querido hacer esto porque vio que Morinaga estaba triste, por lo que no quería que terminara igual, o peor.

- hai… - susurro por lo bajo, sin mirar a Morinaga se subió sobre este, muy lentamente, no por parecer sensual (esperable a la situación) sino porque simplemente le costaba.

Los dientes de senpai comenzaron a tiritar, estaba sobre Morinaga aunque no reposando su cuerpo sobre este, más bien, Morinaga estaba entre las piernas abiertas de senpai y sus brazos apoyándose en el colchón a los costados del tronco de Mori. Ambos pechos se separaban del otro no por más de 10 centímetros.

- está bien senpai – dijo Morinaga poniendo una mano en su mejilla, suavemente pero obligándolo a mirarlo – está bien porque soy especial para ti…

Senpai lo miro atónito, evidentemente, es obvio que si hacían esas cosas era porque Morinaga era especial para él, pero aun así, él no quería oírlo, no quería tomar el peso de la realidad, menos en ese momento donde la realidad era tan evidente.

Senpai volvió un poco su cara, desviando otra vez la mirada mientras su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar lo que se creía no podía aumentar. Se mordió el labio inferior. Una pequeña gota de sudor comenzó a caer por su frente…

- cállate… - soltó de pronto, mirándolo con una mirada demasiado emocional como para creer que esa palabra pudiera tener algo de autoridad, más bien, sonaba a suplica – no quiero oír eso ahora.

- jejeje – Morinaga sonrió, y aun con esa sonrisa dijo: senpai, no sabes cuando te amo – atrayéndolo con brusquedad y besándolo con la locura característica de él.

La poca fuerza que tenia Morinaga y el estar él debajo pudo haber significado que la defensa de senpai hubiera sido efectiva para variar, pero éste no se defendió (aunque sí se tensó – inevitablemente -) seguro que por las palabras dichas anteriormente por Morinaga, aunque claro, esto siquiera pudo pensarlo.

- senpai… - susurró Morinaga aun en sus labios – abre la boca.

Senpai se paralizo por la petición descarada de Morianga que comenzó una lucha con su lengua para abrir su boca que ante esto se rindió fácilmente, cerró los ojos con fuerza abriéndolos al momento un poco, ya tenía esa mirada de victima suplicante, pero cambió de inmediato a una de miedoso asombro al notar una presión contra su entre pierna, y oh! Sorpresa, esto le hizo notar su propia erección.

- ah! – no sabía si ese ruido era provocado por la sorpresa o por excitación al rose.

Ese último gemido había echo que se separaran las bocas, pero de inmediato Morinaga volvió a jalarlo por más a lo que senpai ya no podía resistirse abriendo su boca todo lo que quería Morinaga que comenzaba a hacer movimiento de caderas provocando roses y presiones que hacían gemir a senpai, y en ese abrir de boca para gemir Morinaga aprovechaba para jugar más con su lengua.

- dios senpai… quítate ya la ropa, me volverás loco! – suplicó Morinaga con cada mano en cada mejilla de senpai el cual estaba demasiado aturdido para comprender. Estaba ya con una respiración agitada y un hilo de saliva le caía por la comisura de los labios.

Morinaga estaba ya enterado de que senpai suele paralizarse en esos momentos y que él tenia que hacerlo todo, así que comenzó a desabrochar su camisa con dedos nerviosos por su ansiedad. Senpai cayó recién en ello cuando iba en el tercer botón y lo paró con una de sus mano por inercia. Morinaga no lucho, estaba cansado y además, no quería forzar a senpai, sólo lo miro suplicante, una vez más.

Senpai tenía una mueca de brusquedad, su reflejo había herido otra vez a Morinaga, al darse cuanta de esto último soltó la mano de éste.

- está bien – dijo bajando la mirada desviándola de la de Mori – yo lo haré – su orgullo luchó en vano por evitar el temblor de su voz.

Sus dedos tiritaron más que los de Morinaga, pero no por ansiedad como él, sino por honestos nervios, botón a botón su mente en blanco solo oía su propia respiración acelerada, acabó de desabrocharlo y de inmediato la mano de Mori acaricio su pecho, senpai volvió en sí y miro a Mori algo exaltado, éste estaba viendo su propia mano en el pecho de senpai pero al sentir la mirada de éste lo vio a los ojos, ambos estaban agitados y extrañamente confundidos.

- no olvides… sacarte tus gafas, senpai… - lo miraba con ternura y ansiedad.

- Ah – senpai reaccionó – es cierto… – se levantó un poco, sentándose en las caderas de Morinaga (sin pensarlo) y al sentir su erección contra su trasero recién se dio cuenta de la horrible postura en la que estaban "Dios mió" fue lo único que pensó mientras se quitaba los lentes y el amarre de su cabello, dejándolos en el velador, su cara que al fin se estaba librando de tensiones habían vuelto a lo mismo.

La mirada de senpai quedo clavado en sus gafas, no pensaba en nada, sintió las manos de Morinaga tratando de sacarle su camiseta, lo miró algo asustado pero se dejó hacer. Cuando la camiseta estaba en el suelo perdida en algún lugar que sabrían a la mañana siguiente, senpai cerró los ojos, su cuerpo acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por las manos de Morinaga había comenzado su pasividad, ahora podía oír la respiración agitada de Morinaga, mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones y los suyos, con dedos apurones que terminaban siendo torpes.

- inclínate – dijo Mori de forma demasiada seca.

Senpai abrió los ojos y lo miró, estaba sonrojadísimo y alguna gota de sudor comenzaba ya a caer por su frente.

Se inclino de forma extrañamente obediente, ¿qué más podía hacer? no tenía idea de cómo actuar…

Morinaga atacó a su cuello, aun cuando no tenia energías para inclinarse hacía delante, sobreexigía a su cuello para alcanzar el de senpai y darle chupones y besos con una desesperación que recuerda al hambre. Senpai gemía "no… no puedo… esto…" palabras como esas sin ningún orden ni coherencia estaban esparcidas en su mente, mientras que sus manos estrujaban las sabanas.

Las manos de Morinaga al fin llegaron a sus tetillas, senpai gimió fuertísimo, y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Morinaga para no ser visto (y también, para sentir su piel, aunque él no se de cuenta).

- no es justo… quiero verte…

- no! cállate! – dijo como un reflejo natural.

- Jeje… sube

- eh?

- Sube – lo cogió de la cintura y lo impulsó hacia delante. Senpai tuvo un peligroso riesgo de golpearse contra la marquesa de la cama pero lo esquivo a tiempo, pero tontamente al momento, de igual forma se golpeo la cabeza contra ésta por la impresión que le provocó Morinaga al lamerle las tetillas.

- Auch!

- Ah, estás bien?

- N-no, no sé –respondió tontamente.

Morinaga solo sonrió, y volvió a atacar sus tetillas, una con una mano, pellízcanosla y removiéndola, y la otra con su boca, mordiéndola, chupándola y lamiéndola.

Senpai ya estaba gimiendo vivamente, sus manos ahora estaban sosteniéndose de la marquesa haciendo tiritar a sus brazos por la posición incomoda en la que estaban.

- ay… me está doliendo, Morinaga…

- un poco más…

- nnnnnn…..ah…ah….

Cambió de tetillas y empezó a chupar la que antes era masajeada, y a masajear la que antes era chupada.

- Ah! Ay!

La otra mano de morianga, que hasta ese momento estaba en la espalda de senpai cuidando que no se echara hacia atrás y distanciara su pecho de su boca bajó llegando a sus pantalones, senpai creyó que los bajaría, pero en realidad se fue a la parte delantera, y entonces Soichiro se enteró de que estaba tan erecto que la punta de su pene sobresalía la parte de arriba de los pantalones estando ya debajo de su ombligo, miró hacia abajo de la impresión, y vio que la mano de Morinaga ya sostenía su cabeza, apretándolo, exprimiendo unas cuantas gotas de humedad que salían de su orificio y caían... "oh diablos!" sobre el vientre de Morinaga, al cual, parecía no importarle.

- no… espera! – bajó un poco, librando a sus tetillas de la adictiva tortura, pero no pudo bajar demasiado, Morinaga apretó fuertemente su glande, casi a modo de castigo – ah! – y no pudo bajar más – ay! Que haces? Loco!

- No, no te alejes – comenzó a masturbarlo del todo, apretando su pene lo suficientemente fuerte para que senpai no pudiera librarse de su mano, y lo suficientemente suelto para moverlo a lo largo.

- Ah… ah… espera! No! ay!

- Ah… - un suave gemido escapó de los labios de Morinaga, solo provocado por su accionar contra senpai – ya, quítatelos - dijo con ansiedad algo violenta.

- Eh?

- Los pantalones, quítatelos ya – y sus ojos casi literalmente, arrojaban fuego.

Los gemidos de senpai se detuvieron súbitamente "¿qué? ¿Cómo…?", su respiración se aceleró por una suave angustia, pero no sabía de qué, podía ser, de no saber qué hacer, cómo hacerlo, o lo que estaba haciendo o iba hacer concretamente, en fin, muchas posibilidades.

- está bien… sólo sube –dijo Mori algo arrepentido de su anterior brusquedad.

Morinaga lo cogió de sus muslos y lo levantó un tanto, haciendo que subiera. Senpai se dejó llevar como siempre, pero forcejeó al notar que su pene erecto estaba demasiado cerca de la visión de Morinaga y se avergonzó. Morinaga no notó esto, y bajó sus pantalones rápidamente. El pene de senpai libre de sus pantalones y bóxer al mismo tiempo, se estiró libremente y golpeó sobre el vientre de Morinaga (nueva posición), ese golpeteo en su glande, fue suficiente para que senpai blincará y diera un pequeño gemido.

- está bien, está bien – lo calmaba suavemente Morinaga.

- no… espera… - suplicaba senpai, aunque no sabía exactamente el qué.

Sus manos seguían en la marquesa, pero sus brazos ya no tiritaban pues al estar más arriba pudo sostenerse más cómodamente, estaba sudando, y…

pensó que un poco más y se correría…

Mori bajó los pantalones de senpai hasta sobre sus rodillas, y entonces lo tomó de las nalgas, una mano en cada nalga y lo levantó lo más que podía.

- waw!

Y metió el pene de senpai en su boca.

- no! espera! ¿qué haces? n-no tienes que…! Ah! Ay! Ah!

Morinaga había levantado su torso y se había doblado de una forma que no parecía que pudiera ser posible (en el sexo muchos son capases de lo imposible, había oído).

- no! para! Para! Para!

Senpai se echó para adelante, cogió a morinaga de los cabellos, lo jaló un tanto pero era inútil tratar de "despegarlo" (palabra no exagerada). Solo le quedó encorvarse, casi como si su cuerpo se encogería, gemir y gemir, apretar más los cabellos de Morinaga, y tras varios espasmos y convulsiones se corrió.

Morinaga lo bebió todo y siguió masajeando con su lengua el glande dentro de su boca.

- ah… ah! Ya déjalo! Ya… ya me corrí… no sigas! – suplicaba senpai débilmente encogiéndose más mientras tiritaba en brincos.

- No… aún queda… - susurró con el pene de senpai en la punta de sus labios. Volvió a meterlo en su boca, hasta el fondo, el bello púbico de senpai le provocó cosquillas en la punta de la nariz, y Morinaga chupó fuertemente mientras lo sacaba otra vez de su boca.

- Ah…ahhhh! – dolió, pues su pene estaba sensible, quedo latiendo, hinchado y rojo en el mentón de Morinaga, éste había sacado lo poco que había quedado en su pene de esa corrida.

A senpai no le dio tiempo para descansar, pues sintió los dedos de Morinaga luchando por entrar en su trasero.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
